


Wedding Planning

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [34]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Owen is almost positive Wednesday is trying to torture him with planning their wedding.





	

Owen Harper had thought that losing Katie had been torture and that he would never go through anything as terrible as that ever again. Dying had meant that he no longer felt physical pain and for the most part with Katie’s death he had closed himself off to most emotions. Letting Wednesday into his heart hadn’t been something that he had intended, but he had been unable to stop her from getting a hold on his heart and him in general. He knew that he had literally surrendered himself to her, knowing from their conversation with Death and Wednesday’s words on the subject that she would be the more dominate of the two of them. He knew that she would torture him in many ways once they were married, but he hadn’t expected such an extreme form of torture before the wedding.

When he and Katie had been planning their wedding he had only had to agree or disagree to things, and make a few decisions. Theirs was going to be a small wedding and reception, neither of them really having anyone other than their fellow medical staff to invite. His and Wednesday’s wedding on the other hand appeared as if it was going to be huge. He had expected the team and Wednesday’s immediate family, maybe a few friends that they each had, a party of about fifty at a maximum. Apparently he was mistaken as Addams family members seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork everywhere. People were flying into Cardiff from all over the world from the wedding, the strange little bloke in charge of Torchwood Glasgow, who he’d recently discovered was Wednesday and Ianto’s cousin, was flying down and he’d heard mention that at least one member of the royal family would be attending. It was insane, he had known that he worked for the Crown working for Torchwood, but he had never expected to ever have to deal with any royalty personally.

None of that in itself was too torturous, but arranging all the details of a wedding with such a large guest list with very little input from Wednesday was dragging him down. She had informed him that she was wearing black and silver so that was the colour scheme for the wedding, but that the rest was his decision. It was so out there to him that a woman wanted no part in planning her own wedding outside of her outfit, it was bizarre. He supposed it was a result of the culture he had grown up in where many little girls start planning their weddings at five, a culture that didn’t take into account an Addams.

He was sure that Wednesday was just being difficult to torture him though, after speaking with Ianto he had found that other women in the family had been happy enough to plan their own weddings. Ianto had confided in him that Wednesday had never intended to ever marry so she had probably never really thought about what she wanted for the day so she was leaving it all to him having no real preference about anything like table settings. 

The venue had been one of the biggest issues, especially as privacy was going to be an issue. Torchwood was a secret organisation and from what he had understood from the family their connection with Torchwood and the Crown was just as secret, so it was best that the presence of royals at the wedding was kept under wraps, as explaining why they were there otherwise would not be easy. After a few other guests had insisted on being invited, passing their RSVPs through Pugsley before invitations had been sent out, the venue had been set as Flat Holm Island. 

Owen had once had a life plan, that had included a job in a hospital, marriage and perhaps a family down the line. Now he worked for an agency that chased down aliens, and was marrying a girl a lot younger than him on an island that had become the home of a group of misplaced aliens. He was glad in a way that he had decided against inviting any of his old colleagues from the hospital as the situation would be a nightmare to explain without retcon, he would rather not have a repeat of Gwen and Rhys’ big day, mass retconning of people always meant more paperwork for him as a medic as Jack had insisted on following up on those they had retconned to check for any issues after the problems that Suzie had caused.

At least the issue of what to do about the catering had been taken out of his hands completely. Owen was sure that Ianto had felt sorry for him and had appealed to Grandmamma on his behalf as she had informed him that she, with Rhys’ help as he was the next best cook in the family, would deal with the food for the reception and that Johnny would deal with the drinks. Owen was relieved as the thought of finding someone who could cater to the Addams’ tastes wouldn’t have been an easy task. He knew that Wednesday’s family would be quite happy with Grandmamma’s cooking, he wasn’t so sure about the royal party, but Ianto assured him it would be fine. Gwen would no doubt pitch a fit at the food, she was very loud in her objections of some of the favourite Addams delicacies, even though she had eaten them happily for years before she knew what some of the ingredients were.

Owen was grateful when the rift alarm went off and he was able to get out of the Hub and away from his computer that was mocking him with images of table settings. He had been looking at things in between paperwork, it wasn’t like Gwen hadn’t done the same thing when she was planning her wedding, but at least she had known she would actually have tables. He wasn’t sure that getting tables and chairs out to Flat Holm would be the easiest of things, perhaps they could have a standing wedding and reception. 

He got into the SUV behind the passengers’ seat and snuck a quick look at Ianto who was driving, it had been decided that in the interest of their safety and the SUVs that it was better if Ianto drove rather than Jack, if the other man would be willing to help him more than he already had. He knew that he couldn’t really hire a wedding planner due to the secrecy regarding many of the guests, after all many people’s guest lists wouldn’t include Blossom the Weevil or Cousins It, Margaret and What, but he wondered if he could book himself a wedding fairy.


End file.
